


A Day In The Life - Sequel to Relax

by Dextrousleftie



Category: Gravitation
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-16 13:09:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9273212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dextrousleftie/pseuds/Dextrousleftie
Summary: A day in the life of a certain manager and producer...with a monkey thrown in...





	1. Chapter 1

The alarm went off at 7:00. There was a stirring in the big bed, and a black head lifted from off a broad chest. Two sleepy dark eyes flickered open, as the producer of Bad Luck woke up slowly. Sakano yawned and rubbed at his eyes like a little kid, as he pushed himself up into a sitting position. He blinked the sleep out of his eyes, as he glanced down at the sprawled form of his lover. K was stretched out in his usual manner, taking up most of the bed, with his long blonde hair fanning out around him. He looked like a big, blonde panther sleeping like that, and his lover smiled down at him before he got out of bed to begin his day.

He snagged a robe from a hook on the bedroom door, and padded into the bathroom to start his shower. K wouldn’t get up for another forty-five minutes or so, since he was able to wash, dress and eat at near light speed. Sakano had often envied him this ability. He turned on the water, and laid the robe over the closed toilet lid for now. He stepped into the shower with a happy sigh. This was still one of his favorite occupations, taking showers. In fact, it had moved up even higher on his list of pleasant occupations, since K so often joined him there. But he even liked to take his solitary morning shower, and he soaped himself up while humming a little under his breath.

He no longer felt any desire to masturbate in the shower. K had thoroughly taken care of his needs last night (twice, in fact), so all he did was enjoy the feel of the water running over his skin. He liked the feeling of getting clean, and washing away the last of his sleepiness. He was alert and ready to start the day when he finally hopped out of the shower and pulled on his robe. He left brushing his teeth until after he’d eaten breakfast. He re-entered the bedroom, going over to the closet to pick out a suit to wear to work today. 

He heard K stir a bit behind him, as he chose a charcoal gray suit and pulled it down off the hanger. Turning around, he saw that the blonde had rolled over on his side, and one long arm was stretched out, as he felt around for the missing bit of body heat that was his lover. Sakano smiled as he picked out a shirt, underwear and a tie, and took everything into the bathroom to get dressed. Eventually his absence would make K come awake altogether, a wake-up call that worked better than an alarm clock with the blonde. He dressed quickly and neatly, brushing his near shoulder-length hair. He’d grown it out at K’s request, and he found that the look actually suited him. As long as he kept it cut short in the front, it didn’t get into his eyes, and it was surprisingly easy to maintain.

He went back into the bedroom, casting a last look at his grumbling lover as he went out the door and down the hallway into the kitchen. He started to assemble his breakfast, including some of the left-over rice in the rice cooker. This appliance was one he’d brought with him when he moved in with K, since the American didn’t really like rice that much. And he was appalled that Sakano could eat the stuff plain, without needing to drown it in sauces or cheese. Sakano often made two separate dinners for each of them at night, since K could only tolerate Japanese cuisine maybe one night a week. And he himself didn’t care for cheeseburgers or pasta as often as his lover insisted on eating them. 

He sat down at the kitchen table to eat his breakfast, reading the newspaper entertainment section. He often found interesting bits of news there, and often much of it was relevant to his work. He didn’t jump when a pair of strong arms suddenly slid around his shoulders, and he felt a kiss being planted on the top of his head. “Good morning, baby,” K’s voice said, raspy still with sleep.

Sakano titled his head back until he was looking into a pair of blue-purple eyes. “Ohayo, K-san,” he said.

The American bussed him lightly on the lips before straightening up and going over to put a bagel in the toaster. That was his idea of a nutritious breakfast – a bagel with flavored cream cheese smeared on it, and a cup of coffee. Nothing Sakano had said would talk him out of this routine, so he’d finally given up that particular battle. He watched K’s back as he went over to a cupboard to get a coffee mug to pour himself a cup of the fresh stuff that the producer had started when he’d first entered the kitchen. He shook his head, marveling once again at the fact that K was dressed, groomed, and ready to go. And it had most likely taken him only five minutes to get ready. 

K filled the mug, put a tiny bit of creamer and a mere smattering of sugar in it, and turned around to lean back against the counter as he sipped his first cup of the day. He eyed Sakano over the rim. “So, you ready for the circus today?” he asked.

The producer lifted his brows a bit in puzzlement. “Circus?” he repeated in non-comprehension. “What circus? I thought that the band had a recording session today. Why would we be going to a circus, K-san?”

The blonde sighed, and reached up to massage his forehead. “I didn’t mean that literally, Sakano,” he explained patiently. “I was talking about the inevitable chaos that will ensue when they all drag their butts in to work today, after going out clubbing last night. Especially Shuichi. Something tells me that we won’t be seeing him until sometime after noon.”

“Oh,” Sakano said. Sometimes K’s Americanized speech patterns, in spite of the fact that he spoke Japanese very well, threw him off. “I’m sure it won’t be that bad, K-san,” he told his lover reassuringly.

“Dreamer,” the blonde snorted, turning around to retrieve his bagel from the toaster. He went over to grab the tub of strawberry-flavored cream cheese from the fridge. K’s favorite flavor was strawberry – as Sakano well knew, considering how many tubes of strawberry-flavored lube they’d gone through. At this thought, he felt his cheeks heat slightly. He hurriedly sipped his own coffee to conceal his face from his lover’s sharp eyes. K adored it when he blushed, a fact that drove the producer crazy. 

As he buttered his bagel and spread the cream cheese on it, K said over his shoulder to Sakano: “I’ll bet you a hundred dollars – American dollars, that is – that all hell is going to break loose at work today. What do you say, baby? Want a piece of that action?”

The producer sighed. “Why does everything have to come down to gambling with you?” he said in exasperation.

The blonde grinned at him and winked. “You’re just miffed because I never lose,” he said cheerfully.

Sakano frowned. “Fine. I’ll take that bet,” he said determinedly. 

K laughed. “You’ll be sorry,” he sing-songed, as he turned around to plop his long body onto one of the chairs at the table. Sakano ignored him, returning to eating his breakfast and reading the paper. He heard K snicker, and then a hand reached out to snag the sports section of the paper. He let it go, since he wasn’t the least bit interested in the outcome of sporting events. 

 

After breakfast, they went to work together in K’s car. The producer had found it more convenient for them both to take the same car, and to let K drive. That way, he could sit in the passenger seat and get some work done. Since K was Bad Luck’s manager, he often read aloud to him whatever he was working on, especially if it was something that impinged on both of their spheres. The blonde would make comments, while never taking his eyes off the road. It had turned out to be a surprisingly effective arrangement for both of them. Especially since when Sakano used to drive to work alone, he often got distracted whenever he started to think about other things, and he’d once or twice nearly driven himself into a light pole or gotten into an accident because he wasn’t concentrating on the road. K seemed to have the ability that he lacked, to concentrate on two things at once effortlessly. 

K drove into the parking garage at the NG Building. He parked the car, and Sakano undid his seat belt. That was another thing he hadn’t been able to change K’s mind about. The American loathed seat belts, and point blank refused to wear them. So he was first out of the car, stretching his long form in a leisurely manner while he waited for his lover to exit the car. They walked through the garage, heading for the elevators. K slung an arm over his shoulders, his thumb stroking the fabric of the charcoal suit at the shoulder. Sakano carried a briefcase, unlike his lover. The American usually just left his important papers in a heap in top of his desk, although he somehow always managed to find what he was looking for when he wanted it. The producer had never been able to figure out how he did that.

In the elevator, K pulled Sakano up against his long body, and bent his head to kiss him thoroughly. There were no cameras in these elevators, the last place in the building where there weren’t any (except for the convenient janitor’s closet on their floor). He lifted his head with a sigh, as the elevator dinged to tell them that they’d reached their destination. Sakano looked at him out of bemused, rather hazy, dark eyes, and the American restrained himself only with difficulty as the doors slid open. He put his hands in his pockets and strolled along beside his lover as they headed down the hallway toward the recording studio. He grinned to himself as he thought of the bet he’d made with Sakano earlier. He was absolutely, one hundred per cent sure that he’d win that bet. He’d use the money he’d win to take his poor, disgruntled lover out to dinner at a nice restaurant one night.

Much to his surprise (Not!) the studio was empty. K went and sat at one end of the small table, leaning back in his chair and putting his hands up behind his head as he looked up at his lover. The producer narrowed his eyes, setting his briefcase on the tabletop, and demurely pulling out a chair for himself. K stopped himself from whistling only with difficulty, knowing that it would irritate Sakano. If he made him mad enough, he’d find himself sleeping on the couch. And that couch wasn’t at all comfortable for someone as tall as he was. Not to mention the fact that he only got a good night’s sleep anymore when he had a certain sweet little Asian man curled up on him like a kitten. 

K contemplated putting his feet up on the table, but knew that he’d get a lecture from his lover if he did. So he closed his eyes, still rocking back in his chair, and let himself relax. He figured that the first to arrive would be Hiro, and that even he’d be late. He and Sakano had left the members of Bad Luck partying at a club at about ten last night. The producer didn’t drink much, and he didn’t care for the overloud music and crowding at such places. K was secretly glad that he could use his lover as an excuse to leave, because he didn’t really like spending all hours of the night clubbing, either. He had simply stayed before to keep a sharp eye on the band members, but it was easier to pay the bouncer to keep an eye on them, than to hang around all night himself. Especially since he got to take his lover home and rock his world, instead. A much more pleasant occupation, if he did say so himself.

Finally, the door opened once again. Cracking an eye open, K saw Hiro stumble into the room. He was pale, and there were dark circles under his eyes. He moved with the care of a man made of spun glass, and he looked like he’d dressed himself in the dark. K smirked as he sat up. 'One down,' he thought smugly. “Good morning, Hiro,” he said loudly, causing the guitarist to wince, and clap a hand to his head. He grinned, as Hiro groaned softly.

Sakano shot him an exasperated look. “Ohayo, Hiro-san,” he said much more softly, and the guitarist somehow summoned up a weak smile for him. 

“Ohayo, Sakano-san, and K-san,” he whispered. 

“Where’s Shuichi?” asked K, still in a normal tone of voice. He wasn’t going to baby the man for getting smashed last night. He’d known that they had a recording session today. 

Hiro shook his head, and then turned green at his own motion. He put a hand to his forehead. “He said that he’d get Yuki-san to give him a ride this morning, since he had a surprise to show us all,” he said sotto voce.

“Surprise?” K bit back a grin. The chaos was beginning already. Whatever surprise that the pink-haired idiot would want to display to them after a night of heavy drinking couldn’t help but be something wild. He wondered idly if it were a tattoo or a piercing. He grimaced at the thought of piercings. As long as it wasn’t anywhere near the genitalia…because the little idiot would insist on showing it to them, anyway. 

“Yeah,” Hiro shuffled over to the table and sat slowly and very carefully down on a chair. He set his elbows on the surface and rested his head on his hands. 

Leaving the guitarist to his internal misery, K eyed Sakano. The producer was beginning to look a little worried, which made him chuckle. His lover had to be feeling the knell of doom that was sounding over this day. The creeping feeling that it was going to be a whacked out, psychotic sort of ‘working’ day, and that they were all going to be thoroughly relieved when it was over. He checked the gun in the holster under his shoulder, making sure that he was prepared for any situation. Satisfied that it was cleaned and loaded, he sat back in his chair again and crossed his arms over his chest.

Suguru arrived a little while later. Hiro still hadn’t moved from his hunched over position by the time that the keyboardist came through the door, and Suguru could have been his twin, since he looked just as wan and sick, and he moved like a zombie in a bad horror film. Plus, he was sporting a black eye. “How’d you get that?” K said loudly, making the keyboardist flinch and whimper a little.

“What?” croaked Suguru.

K pointed to his own eye. “The shiner. Somebody hit you?” he asked, thinking that he was going to have a word with that bouncer for not breaking up any fights that broke out around the members of Bad Luck. 

Suguru made a negative motion with one hand. “I ran into a door,” he said.

K’s brows went up, as Sakano blinked at this explanation. Normally, this would have been code for ‘somebody close to me beat me up and I don’t want to admit it’, or at least that’s how it was in America, anyway. But he suspected that Suguru really had run into a door, since he’d most likely been sloshed last night by the time he tottered home. He was lucky that his parents’ home was a single-story structure, or he probably would have fallen down the stairs, as well. 

Suguru shuffled over to join Hiro in his private misery. He greeted Sakano wanly, folding his arms and laying his head on top of them. The producer left to fetch a gallon or so of black coffee, and K amused himself by tapping his fingers on the tabletop, knowing that to the two hung-over men it must sound like a jackhammer pounding near their heads. The feeble moans that rose out of their still forms made him grin evilly. His lover returned with a carafe and some foam cups on a tray, setting this load down on the tabletop. He filled four of the cups, and gently urged the two pathetic musicians to come out of their comatose states long enough to drink them. He carried a cup around the table to K, and received a pat on the ass and a “Thank you, baby,” for his efforts.

The coffee revived the two somewhat, and it seemed like they might be able to get the recording session started sometime today. That was, if Shuichi ever deigned to show his face anytime in the next eight hours. K knew that Sakano was considering calling Yuki and Shuichi’s apartment soon, when the door finally flew open and a disgustingly bright ball of pink fluff came dancing through the door. La-li-ho!” caroled Shuichi’s voice. “Ohayo, everyone!"

Sakano’s eyes widened as he stared at the singer. K’s brows flew up, and even Suguru and Hiro roused enough to gape at their bandmate. Shuichi stood bouncing in the doorway, as though he hadn’t consumed a massive amount of liquor last night. He looked his usual chipper, cheerful self - with one addition. A small Rhesus monkey was perched on his left shoulder, wearing a red collar and a leash, which the singer held in his hand. This tiny, light-brown beast cocked its head at them, staring out of a pair of curious dark eyes at the human beings gaping at it. “What do you think of him?” Shuichi chirped happily. “His name’s George!”

Sakano turned to K. His dark eyes had a resigned look in them. "You win,” he said clearly and firmly to his lover.


	2. Monkey Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> K wins his bet in a way he really wish he hadn't...

“I know I shouldn’t even ask this,” K remarked resignedly to the air, “But where did you get that monkey, Shuichi?”

The singer grinned. “Well, it’s a long story,” he began cheerfully. 

K rubbed at his face with one hand. “That’s what I was afraid of,” he growled. “But tell it, anyway.”

Shuichi put up a hand to pat the monkey, which made small chattering noises as it clung to his shoulder. "Well, it all started at the club last night. I had to go to the bathroom, and since we’d never been to that club before, I kinda got lost looking for it.”

Hiro’s mouth was open at this statement. “Is that why you disappeared? I just thought that you’d gone home,” he said. 

K shook his head. Trust the idiot to manage to get lost looking for the bathroom! The American doubted that the kid could find his own ass with both hands and a road map. 

Shuichi looked embarrassed. “I kinda ended up out in the alley,” he said shame-facedly. “And I couldn’t get back in, ‘cause the door only open out. I pounded on it, but nobody answered…”

K glanced at his lover’s face. Sakano’s black eyes were wide as he stared in disbelief at Shuichi. The blonde shrugged. He wasn’t particularly shocked by this story. And he had the feeling that it was only going to get worse before it got better. 

He was right. “Why didn’t you just go around front and back into the club?” demanded Hiro.

Shuichi scratched at his head. “Well, I was kinda tired by then, so I thought I’d go home. But I couldn’t get a cab, so I figured I’d just walk. I was pretty sure that the club wasn’t that far from the apartment.”

:Maybe in whatever alien world you live in it wasn’t: K thought in exasperation. Of course, Shuichi had been falling down drunk by then. That was bound to affect even a smart person’s judgment, let alone an idiot like Shuichi’s.

“So you started walking,” he said aloud.

Shuichi nodded. “Yeah. And I got really tired, plus I wasn’t sure where I was. But it was kinda a scary part of town – and then I saw some boats.”

“Boats,” K repeated tonelessly. He was beginning to see where this was going, and it was making his head hurt. “You ended up at the DOCKS?!”

The pink-haired singer nodded again. “I don’t know how that happened,” he continued. K snorted, but said nothing else. It just hurt too much to do so. 

“Anyway, I was trying to find a phone so that I could call Yuki to come get me, when these guys came up to me. They were awfully big…” a shiver went through him, the first sign of a working brain, in K’s opinion. Only a true moron wouldn’t have been afraid of large strangers appearing right at that moment. “One of them grabbed my arm,” the singer said slowly, and his large violet eyes were full of remembered fear. 

Sakano gasped. “What happened, Shindou-san?!” he cried, obviously afraid of the worst. K touched his arm reassuringly. He very much doubted that Shuichi would have shown up this morning in such good spirits if something awful had happened to him last night.

Shuichi grinned suddenly, taking them all by surprise. “These other guys came over and ran the first set off,” he said. “I was pretty scared, ‘cause they looked kinda mean. But one of them talked to me. It wasn’t that easy to understand him, ‘cause he was Chinese and he had a really thick accent.”

“Chinese,” K wondered what kind of weird alternate dimension they seemed to have wandered into.

Shuichi nodded vigorously. “Yeah. They were Chinese sailors. But it turns out,” he smiled dazzlingly, “That they’re big fans of Bad Luck.”

Silence. How inevitable is it that the kid managed to fall in with a group of CHINESE sailors who just happen to be big fans? Thought K. The boy had the most incredible luck. Which was just as well, since he’d most likely have been dead ten times over by now if not for that trait. “They kept saying the name of the band,” Shuichi continued blithely, “but I couldn’t understand them at first because of their accents. They recognized me right away, and came to my rescue. I gave them all autographs, and one of them let me borrow his cell phone to call a cab company. I didn’t think that Yuki’d be very happy to have to come get me at the docks.”

:You got that right: K thought dryly. “And the monkey,” he said aloud.

“Oh. Well, one of them had George on his shoulder. I guess he was a pet. I told him I thought he was pretty cool, and he gave him to me. I tried to turn him down, but he insisted. I hated to hurt his feelings, because he was so nice.”

Suguru was looking at Shuichi like he’d discovered an interesting form of alien mold. Hiro had his head buried in his hands again. Sakano had a hand to his forehead as though he were checking himself for the fever that had caused this fever dream. K only smiled grimly. Nothing Shuichi did surprised him anymore. “So you took the monkey home,” he said, images of Yuki’s reaction dancing through his head.

Shuichi wilted a bit. “Yeah. And Yuki got mad, and yelled at me, when he saw him. Then he got even madder when I told him how I got George…”

:I wonder why: K thought sardonically. He couldn’t really imagine Sakano ever getting into a situation like this, but he COULD imagine his own reaction if his lover ever came home and told him a similar story. ‘Mad’ wouldn’t cover how he’d feel.

Shuichi squirmed uncomfortably. “He yelled at me about trying to walk home, then he told me that I was lucky that he didn’t just kick me out of the apartment altogether, and he told me that I’d better take that ‘thing’…” there was hurt in his voice over his lover referring to his new pet that way, “To work with me and pawn it off on someone else, because if I left it at the apartment it wouldn’t be there when I got home. So I was wondering….” He looked at them all hopefully.

The rest of the people in the room exchanged glances. “Forget it,” K said flatly. 

“But K-san! He’s really cute, and clean, and smart!” Shuichi said wheedlingly.

“No. And if you keep trying to get me to take it, I’ll be happy to cart it out to the parking lot and put it out of its misery,” K said significantly, letting one hand drift toward his gun.

“K-san!” Shuichi yelped, hugging the monkey close to him. “Don’t be so mean!”

K rolled his eyes. The singer turned to Hiro next. “Hiro?” he asked, giving his put-upon best friend his finest display of big, pleading eyes.

Hiro shook his head. “I can’t take him, Shuichi. There’s a ‘no pets’ rule at my apartment,” he said, sounding very happy about this. Shuichi’s shoulders slumped. He cast Suguru a slightly less hopeful look, but the keyboardist also shook his head. “My parents would kill me,” he said.

“But what can I do with him?” wailed Shuichi unhappily. 

“I could think of some things to suggest,” K muttered, earning him a rebuking look from Sakano. 

“I’m sure that there must be someone who would like a monkey as a pet, Shindou-san,” Sakano said reassuringly to the singer. “We’ll just have to ask around the building.”

Shuichi perked up. “Thanks, Sakano-san!” he said. “You’ll help me do that, won’t you?” he asked, making Sakano look disconcerted. K snickered very softly at the expression on his lover’s face. 'Hoist on your own petard, baby,' he thought gleefully. 'That’ll teach you not to make suggestions to the pink-haired moron.' 

“Of course, Shindou-san,” Sakano said with a sigh. 

“Great!” Shuichi bounced happily on his toes, making the monkey grip his shoulder tightly so as not to be knocked off of his perch. He pattered over to Sakano. “Do you want to pet him?” he asked.

Sakano’s expression was absolutely priceless. K longed for a camera to immortalize it. His sides hurt from holding in the howls of laughter. Sakano put out a tentative hand to very lightly pet the brown fur, and the monkey made a loud chattering noise and leaped off of Shuichi’s shoulder and onto Sakano’s, instead. The producer froze, a look of terror on his face, as the monkey gripped his hair in its tiny paws and made what was almost a cooing noise. “Hey, George likes you!” exclaimed Shuichi, as K finally could take no more and began to laugh so hard that he feared his rib cage would shatter. Hiro and Suguru were also laughing, for the way Sakano held himself and the look on his face were just too much to take. Especially when the monkey began to groom Sakano’s ‘fur’, its agile fingers combing through his hair in search of ticks and fleas.

K was having trouble breathing. While he felt sorry for his lover, this was just so goddamn funny! Tears were streaming down his cheeks, as he held his ribs and guffawed. “Shindou-san,” Sakano said in a tone of voice that K had never heard from him before – “Please remove him,” his face was stony, and even Shuichi seemed to realize that there was some danger to his new pet if he didn’t get him off of Sakano immediately. He pried the monkey off the producer, which wasn’t easy. Clearly the monkey really liked Sakano, a sentiment that was obviously not returned. 

Shuichi coaxed the monkey back to his own shoulder. “Sorry, Sakano-san,” he said, seeing how stiffly the producer was holding himself. “But he really does seem to like you.”

K had gotten himself under control finally. He winced at the black look Sakano shot him. He was going to pay for laughing at his beleaguered lover, that was clear. Shuichi started to say something else, but the door flew open and a light voice chirped “Na-no-da!” as Ryuichi tripped into the room, smiling at them all. “Hello!” he added happily. 

His eyes widened when he saw the monkey perched on Shuichi’s shoulder. “Oh, a monkey!” he exclaimed. “Isn’t he adorable!” he hurried over to pet George, while Shuichi beamed to see someone else who appreciated his new pet. 

K rolled his eyes. What a shock that both of these idiots thought the monkey to be charming and utterly cute, instead of smelly and hairy with a face like a thousand year old man. “Could you two take the love fest somewhere else?” he said tiredly. “We actually have to get some work done today, you know.”

Shuichi turned to Ryuichi. “Would you take George for me for a while?” he asked hopefully. “We’re supposed to be recording today.”

The Nittle Grasper singer nodded happily. “I’d love to. Come on, monkey!” he said to George. Shuichi handed over the Rhesus monkey to him, and the creature swarmed to his shoulder and chattered at the rest of the room. It seemed kind of agitated about something.

“What’s the matter, George?” Shuichi asked in concern, as if the monkey could actually talk. It bared its teeth at the pink-haired singer, displaying impressive fangs. 

Ryuichi tried to pet it, and it nipped at his fingers. He pulled them back with a loud cry, which seemed to agitate it further. Before he could stop it, the Rhesus sprang from his shoulder and scurried out the door, which Ryuichi had left open. “George!” screamed Shuichi, and “Come back, monkey!” cried Ryuichi. Both singers ran out the door in pursuit of the runaway monkey.

K wanted to bang his head on the table. This day was just going downhill from bad to worse. Hiro and Suguru jumped up to run after Shuichi, and Sakano hurried out the door after them. The blonde pushed himself to his feet with a sigh, following the others more slowly out the door. He strolled along, marking the places that Shuichi and Ryuichi were at by the yells and cries echoing down the hallway. He found the receptionist standing behind her desk, with her eyes wide. Papers were scattered across her desk and drifted on the floor. “Don’t tell me, let me guess - a monkey?” K asked her.

She nodded rather hysterically. “Which way did they go?” the blonde asked next. She pointed down the hallway leading to the elevators. “Thanks,” the American shook his head as he continued onward.

He found the rest of them standing in a little group near the bank of elevators. There was no sign of the monkey. K had a bad feeling about this – in resignation, he walked up to Sakano and said: “Okay. Where is it?”

“It ran into one of the elevators that was open because someone had just gotten off of it,” the producer said worriedly. “The doors closed before we could get into the elevator to grab it. The elevator was empty, thank the Gods – but we don’t know which floor it was going to, because it seems to have stopped at several floors,” he pointed to the red digital numbers over the elevator that showed which floors it was stopping at. 

K rubbed at the developing headache pounding behind his eyes. “So we’ll just have to look for it,” he said. “Did you see which floors it stopped on?” he asked Sakano. The producer nodded. “All right. We’ll split up. How many floors?” he asked his lover.

“Three.”

“Fine. Hiro and Suguru will take one floor, Shuichi and Ryuichi can take another, and Sakano and I will take the third.” he pulled his cell phone out of his pocket. “If and when any of you find the damn thing, give the rest of us a call. Okay?” 

There were nods all around. Hiro and Suguru took an elevator to the twentieth floor, Shuichi and Ryuichi departed for the twenty-eighth, and K and Sakano got on yet another elevator to go to the top floor. And wasn’t that just all that they needed? K thought ironically as he and the producer got on an elevator together. Somehow he just KNEW that the wretched animal had gone straight to the top floor…hmmm. Maybe it would go into Tohma’s office, he thought hopefully. He could just imagine the look on the Director’s face when a Rhesus monkey invaded his precious sanctum. :Bite him, monkey, and you’ll be my friend for life: the American thought as he hit the button to take them to the top floor.


	3. Under Seige

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tohma's having a bad day, monkey-wise...

There was silence in the elevator. K gave Sakano a sideways look, seeing his lover standing stiffly and not looking at him. He sighed mentally. He felt bad now that he’d laughed at his lover, when it was obvious that the producer was terrified of the monkey. He’d obviously hurt Sakano’s feelings. He’d have to try to make it up to him somehow. 

“Baby, I’m sorry,” he said aloud, his voice contrite. “I shouldn’t have laughed at you.”

Sakano shrugged slightly, but he didn’t relax or meet K’s eyes. “That’s all right, K-san,” he said flatly.

K took his courage into hand and shot out an arm to pull the upset man up against his side. “No, it’s not,” he said. “I could see that you were scared, and I still laughed at you. I’m a bastard. Will you please forgive me?” he wheedled hopefully, his hand rubbing circles on the shoulder of Sakano’s suit. 

The producer sighed. He rested his head against K’s chest, his muscles finally loosening a bit. “I’m…just not used to dealing with animals,” he said softly.

K’s brows shot up a bit. “Well, none of us are used to dealing with monkeys, Sakano,” he said reassuringly.

His lover shook his head very slightly. “Not just monkeys, K-san. I’m not used to being around animals at all. I have no experience with them.”

“But…” K was puzzled. “Haven’t you ever had any pets, Sakano?”

The producer shook his head again. “No. My parents forbid me to have any pets, and after I moved away from home my apartments were usually too small or had a ‘no pets’ rule.”

K’s lips thinned when his lover said that his parents hadn’t ever allowed him any pets. Remembering the picture he’d seen of the cold-looking couple in Sakano’s photo album, he felt anger run through him. Damn, but he was glad that he’d never met them. He remembered with pleasure the whole string of pets that he’d had as a child. They’d brightened up his life and been good companions. That his poor baby had missed out on one of the essential pleasures of childhood because of his wretched parents infuriated him. He let his hand rise to stroke the soft, shaggy, black hair tenderly, saying only: “You must have wanted a pet when you were a kid, baby.”

Sakano made an assenting sound. Wistfully he said: “I envied a neighbor girl. She had a kitten – a little black and white kitten. She used to play with it in the street. But I wasn’t even allowed to pet it, because my Mother didn’t want me to get cat hair on my clothes.”

K felt a growl rising up in his throat. His hand tightened in Sakano’s hair. “I know I shouldn’t say anything, Sakano, but I never want to meet you parents. It would be better all around, because I don’t know that I could restrain myself.”

Sakano looked up at him in surprise. “What do you mean, K-san?” he asked in puzzlement.

Looking into those beautiful dark eyes, K slid his hand up his lover’s cheek and tenderly ran his thumb over his bottom lip. “For your sake, I really don’t like your parents. You deserve something better than people like that, baby. You should have had parents who loved you the way you deserve to be loved.” 

Sakano drew in a sharp breath. Tears abruptly shimmered in his eyes, and he buried his face in K’s shirt front. “K-san,” he choked, his fingers tightening in the fabric of the blonde’s shirt. “I don’t need anyone else to love me, K-san. All I need is you.”

The American felt tears prickling the backs of his own eyes. He closed his arms tightly around his little lover. “Well, you have me,” he said gently. “I love you, Sakano.”

“And I love you, K-san,” the ferocity in the muffled words made K smile. Sakano wasn’t often fierce, and he felt intensely privileged that one of the few things he was fierce about was his love for K. He patted his lover’s back, sighing a little as the elevator dinged to tell them that they’d reached the top floor. The producer pulled away from him reluctantly, swiping at his eyes. He was so cute like that, looking like a little boy as he scrubbed at his slightly reddened eyes hurriedly. 

The doors slid open. The moment they stepped off the elevator, K knew that they had come to the right floor. Screams and yells could be heard down the hallway, along with distant crashes. The American raised his brows a little. “Looks like we’ve come to the right place,” he remarked to Sakano. 

They walked down the hallway. The receptionist’s desk on this floor was empty, and most of the office doors were closed. But the double doors leading into Tohma’s office were open wide, and K snickered a little as he heard another crash echo down the hallway from out of the room. Wow, but this day was looking up after all! “Oh, dear,” Sakano cried, breaking into a run. K shrugged and strolled after him, grinning to himself. 

He came up behind the producer, who was standing in the doorway of Tohma’s office gaping at the scene taking place inside. At first there was sign of Tohma, but then K heard the high light voice coming from under the desk. His face twisted as he fought down a guffaw. Tohma would not be forgiving if he laughed at his plight. The reason for the Director being under his desk was perched on the display shelves nearby, where Tohma kept his collection of glass sculptures. The agitated Rhesus would occasionally hurl one of these fragile pieces of art across the room, and the thing had wonderful aim. They tended to smash on or near the desk where Tohma was crouching, sending shards of glass in all directions like daggers.

“What should we do, K-san?!” cried Sakano worriedly.

K wanted to suggest that they just let nature take its course, but he knew that the producer would only give him a rebuking look. “I can think of one thing,” he remarked, pulling his gun from its holster significantly.

Sakano’s brows drew together. “Is that really necessary?” he asked anxiously, looking at the gun in K’s hand.

K shrugged. “I don’t know what else to do, baby. Unless you’ve got some suggestions?”

The producer looked stricken. Tohma’s voice floated out from under his desk. “I would be very obliged if you’d shoot that wretched animal, K-san.” He didn’t sound particularly frightened or upset, but K bet he was secretly pissing his pants. He was just very good at keeping up his image as an unflappable person. 

“Sure thing,” he drawled, although he didn’t want to do it now that it was what Tohma wanted. He lifted his gun and sighted along it as he pointed it at the monkey, which was displaying its fangs angrily and chattered furiously. 

“Wait, K-san!” Sakano cried, putting a hand on his arm. "Please wait a moment.”

“Why?” the American asked impatiently, although he lowered the gun obediently.

The producer took a deep breath. "I’d like to try something," he said with as much courage as he could muster.

To K’s shock, his lover walked slowly into the room and toward the shelves. He put out a hand and made soft, coaxing noises at the monkey. “Come here, George,” he wheedled, his voice soft and calming. "Come here. That’s a good monkey.”

The Rhesus growled at him, but Sakano stopped a few feet away and fearlessly waited. He was sweating, though, and so was K. If that damned monkey threw one of those sculptures at Sakano…And he couldn’t even shoot it, now, because Sakano was in the way. Please, God…he prayed fervently.

The Rhesus had turned its head to look at the man who stood so still and made such soft noises at it. Its agitation lessened as it recognized the human that it had taken such a liking to earlier. It didn’t grab another of the glass sculptures, but instead sat up on its hind legs to peer at Sakano. It made soft ooking noises, as its black button eyes stared at the producer interestedly. “Come on, monkey,” coaxed Sakano again, still not moving. 

K held his breath. The Rhesus hesitated, then made a strange gabbling noise and sprang off the shelves. It hurled itself at Sakano, and the producer yelped softly and nearly staggered as the monkey landed on his shoulder and grabbed onto his hair to balance itself. The monkey cooed in his ear, happily clinging to him. K let his breath out in a long exhalation, feeling relief course through him. “Good job, Sakano,” he said softly.

The producer was petting the monkey, although there was still a look of distaste on his face. After a moment, Tohma emerged from under his desk. The monkey chattered at him, but didn’t leave Sakano’s shoulder. The blonde eyed the beast with his light blue eyes. “Could someone please tell me what’s going on?” he asked coolly. “Where did that creature come from?”

K said nothing, nor did Sakano. Both of them were thinking about what Tohma would do to Shuichi when he discovered that the singer was the reason for the Rhesus being in the building. Tohma looked from the American’s face to Sakano’s, and his eyes narrowed dangerously. “Has no one anything to say?” the threat in his voice was clear. 

Just when it seemed that the situation was going to become nasty, K heard a familiar voice chirp behind him: “Hey, there’s George! You found him! Cool!”

K winced as the idiot pink haired singer bounced into the room and over to Sakano. “Good job, Sakano-san!” he cried, and Tohma shot him a look that it was best that Shuichi didn’t see. K shook his head. 

“Is this your monkey, Shuichi?” Tohma said so softly that it made Sakano flinch slightly and K have to refrain from reaching for his gun automatically. 

Even the singer hesitated, showing that he did have SOME brains. But another voice spoke up instead as Ryuichi came tripping into the room. “No, no, Tohma. George is mine,” he said. The Nittle Grasper singer went over to the producer as well, happily reaching to stroke the light-brown coat. 

Tohma looked surprised. “This is your monkey, Ryuichi?” he repeated in disbelief.

Ryuichi nodded cheerfully. “Hai. Isn’t he sweet, Tohma? It's just like having a furry baby.”

K rolled his eyes a bit as Tohma gaped at Ryuichi. Shuichi fortunately got smart and didn’t look at the Director, while Ryuichi beamed at him. Tohma took a deep breath. “Why was it in the building, Ryuichi? And how did it get onto this floor?”

“Oh,” Ryuichi said blithely, “I brought it to show it to my friends. I was showing it to Shuichi and everybody else, and the bad little monkey ran away. Yes, you’re very bad, George,” he said, waving a finger at the monkey. George chirruped at him and went back to grooming Sakano.

“I see,” Tohma said. “And how did it get up here?” 

Ryuichi cocked his head, his sapphire blue eyes dreamy. “Well, somehow or other George got on an elevator. He’s really smart. We’ve all been looking everywhere for him. It’s good that you found him, Tohma,” he beamed at the blonde.

“Yes,” Tohma replied dryly. “Very good,” he shrugged his shoulders a bit, and K fought back a smirk. The one person that Tohma couldn’t punish properly was Ryuichi. The singer lived in such an odd internal world that most of the time it was impossible to tell when he was coherent or not. There was nothing for Tohma to use against him. 

Ryuichi made a clucking noise at George. The monkey looked at him, and then seemed to come to some internal decision. It leapt off of Sakano’s shoulder, and onto a delighted Ryuichi’s. The singer petted it, crooning to the monkey happily, as Tohma sighed. The singer looked up at the blonde. “Aww, George was a bad monkey and broke your glass thingies,” he said, looking at the shattered glass sculptures. “I’m sorry about that. I’ll buy you some more, shall I?” he said cheerfully to Tohma.

The Director made a motion with his hand. “That would be fine, Ryuichi,” he said coolly. “Now could you please take your pet out of this building and never bring it back here again? I would appreciate it.”

Ryuichi nodded. “Come on, George,” he said to the monkey, carrying it away out the door. Shuichi gulped. “I’ll just go with him,” he squeaked, scurrying out the door after Ryuichi. Wisely, he didn’t look back. 

Tohma looked at the two people remaining in his office. “Well,” he said, as Sakano stared at the floor and K withdrew behind his sunglasses, “I guess thanks are in order. Thank you, Sakano-san, for calming the animal down. I don’t think Ryuichi would have been very happy with me if I’d let K-san shoot his precious pet,” his voice was emotionless, and his blue eyes said that he suspected that there was more to this story than he’d been told, but he was going to let it go for now. “Could one of you stop by the receptionist’s desk on your way out and call maintenance? I need this glass cleaned up,” he looked dispassionately at the shard of glass littering his floor and desktop.

“Sure,” K said. “Let’s get going, Sakano.” 

His lover scurried over to join him as he left Tohma’s office. Neither said anything as they walked down the hallway. Sakano used the receptionist’s phone to call maintenance to come clean up the mess in the Director’s office, ands then they went over to the elevators. K pushed the button for their floor, staring woodenly at the closed doors. Finally, the doors slid open and they walked onto the elevator. They stood side-by-side as the doors closed both silent.

The elevator started downward. K and Sakano looked at each other, and then both of them burst out laughing. Sakano laughed so hard he was almost staggering, and he had to lean against K helplessly. The American’s ribs hurt he laughed so hard, and tears streamed down his cheeks. The monkey hadn’t bitten Tohma after all, but this was just as good. The memory of Tohma cowering under his desk would live with him for a long time to come, keeping him warm and happy. 

Some how they both managed to regain their composure by the time the elevator stopped at their floor and walked out under the merciless eyes of Tohma’s cameras. K was glad that he’d managed to find and disable the bug in the recording studio, or Shuichi would have been in deep shit once Tohma discovered that the monkey belonged to him and not Ryuichi. He didn’t want the little singer to get into trouble, not after he’d provided him with so much amusement and excitement on what should have been an ordinary working day. 

They found all the others gathered in the recording studio. Shuichi beamed at them when they walked through the door. “Great news, K-san! Sakano-san! Ryuichi is gonna take George!”

K’s brows rose a little as he looked at the Nittle Grasper singer. Ryuichi grinned and nodded, still patting the monkey balanced on his shoulder. “I’ve always wanted a monkey,” he said happily.

K shook his head. “So, a happy ending all around,” he remarked sarcastically. Shuichi nodded, not picking up on his sarcasm. “Do you think that you could actually do what Tohma asked you and take that beast out of here?” K asked Ryuichi. “We DO still have work to do.”

“All right,” Ryuichi bade them all good bye and left, with George still clinging to his shoulder. 

The rest of the people left in the room just looked at each other. Then K rolled his shoulders and remarked to the air: “Well, kids, the fun is over. Get to it.” His tone of voice made the members of Bad Luck scramble for the door into the recording studio. 

K looked at Sakano. His lover had a peculiar expression on his face. Almost bemused. Well, after the events of the past hour or so, K couldn’t blame him. “Come on, baby,” he said, touching Sakano’s shoulder. “Let’s go make sure that the kiddies behave themselves.”


	4. Love Actually

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> K gets Sakano a surprise gift.

:What a strange day this had been so far: mused Sakano rather tiredly as K’s car turned into the covered garage of their apartment building. And it wasn’t more than two in the afternoon. The disgruntled American had canceled the rest of the recording session, because between the misery of hang overs and Shuichi being worked up about the damn monkey, the music the band was producing was so bad as to be unusable. K had sent them all home with a dire threat to be at work tomorrow on time and ready to work, or suffer the consequences.

The producer was happy to be home himself. He was feeling worn out from the excitement and terror of this morning. He yawned as they walked towards the elevator together. His lover eyed him. “You sound like you could use a nap, baby,” he said.

Sakano nodded silently. A nap would be perfect. K patted his shoulder sympathetically. He pulled the producer up against his side comfortably as they rode the elevator to their floor. Sakano relaxed into that hard body, resting his head against K’s side as a broad hand rubbed circles on his back soothingly. “Poor thing” K remarked over his head. “You’ve had a hard day. I think you need a massage.”

Sakano moaned a little just at the thought. K grinned at his reaction. The producer was a surprisingly pleasure loving creature, probably partially because he’d been deprived for so long. K thoroughly enjoyed drawing the sensualist in his lover out to play. A good massage would do that every time, turning Sakano into putty in his hands. He liked giving them as much as his lover enjoyed receiving them. Any excuse to get his hands on all of that soft, silky skin. Massages were just another form of foreplay for K. 

They got off the elevator. K opened the door of their apartment with his key, telling Sakano: “Go into the bedroom, Sakano,” the producer nodded obediently, walking down the hallway into the bedroom as K went into the kitchen to begin heating the scented massage oil. It didn’t take him long, and he carried the bottle into the bedroom to find Sakano sitting on the side of the bed. He’d started to get undressed, but seemed to have stalled half-way. His jacket and tie were off, and his shirt was unbuttoned. 

K made a clucking noise with his tongue as he set the bottle on the night stand and proceeded to gently divest his lover of the rest of his clothes. Sakano gave him a grateful look, which earned him a soft kiss. When he was finally naked, K directed him to lay down on the bed facedown. The producer complied, stretching himself out on the bed spread with a sigh. K undressed himself as well, then climbed onto the bed to straddle Sakano’s body. He reached out an arm to snag the bottle of massage oil. Uncapping it, he poured some into his palm and began to rub it into his hands. Then he set his hands on Sakano’s shoulders just above the blades and began to massage the muscles with circular motions of his hands. 

Helpless moans drifted from Sakano’s throat as the massage continued. Those sounds were having a bad effect on a certain portion of K’s anatomy. He dug his heels into the knotted muscles in the producer’s lower back, and the sound of pleasure that he made almost drew a gasp from K’s own mouth. He shuddered a little but didn’t stop the motions of his hands. Instead, he enjoyed the feel of all that lovely skin under his hands. So soft, so perfect. He loved to touch Sakano, taking him in using his tactile senses until it seemed sometimes that his lover had become an extension of him. 

He started down Sakano’s legs. He was sweating a bit, now, for the urge to dip his hand in between Sakano’s legs to tease and caress him was so strong that he had to grit his teeth to stop himself. And it got much worse when he reached the small, lovely feet that always turned him on so strongly. He picked up first one, then the other, massaging each tiny toe individually while Sakano groaned happily at the feel. Finally, he couldn’t help himself – he licked the skin over the arch of the producer’s right foot, tracing up to the delicate anklebone as his lover gasped. “K-san” he moaned, shifting on the bed as his body came alive under that insouciant tongue. 

K rolled Sakano over, wanting to see his face as the flush rose in it and the black eyes went half lidded and languorous. He bit tenderly at the anklebone, then began to kiss his way up the leg. He could feel Sakano’s muscles trembling under his mouth, and he bit and licked at the soft skin of his inner thigh as his lover squirmed and writhed a little under him. He let his mouth ghost perilously close to the needy erection quivering between Sakano’s thighs, and the producer gave a pleading cry as he pushed his hips upwards in supplication. K didn’t give in to this begging gesture, but instead laved his tongue over his lover’s balls. He stabbed upward at them, and Sakano cried out as his hands flew off of the bedspread to bury themselves in the American’s long blonde hair.

K put his hands on Sakano’s hips to hold him in place as he continued his tender assault on his balls. He mouthed them gently, one-by-one, then sucked at the scrotum strongly. He let a finger drift downwards to rub over the puckered pink ring between his lover’s ass cheeks as he did this, and Sakano’s cries became loud and rather frenzied as he lunged his body off the bed. His fingers tightened in the blond hair to the point of pain, and K winced a little even as he let his mouth drift a bit lower so that he could lick the tender skin of Sakano’s perineum. 

He stopped briefly to suck on his finger, then pushed the moistened digit into Sakano’s body as he let his mouth move northwards again. He began to finger his little lover even as he used the tip of his tongue to trace the vein in the underside of his cock. Sakano was now actively pulling his hair in his anxious need, so K gave him what he wanted rather than lose a hunk of his hair. He engulfed the twitching, leaking cock in his mouth and began to suck, even as he wormed his finger deeper into the tight passage. Sakano nearly screamed, pushing himself up into K’s warm, moist mouth wildly. The American let his tongue caress the length within his mouth, then began to move his head up and down. The tip of his finger found Sakano’s prostate and rubbed it, and a near-howl of pleasure was drawn from Sakano’s throat. 

Once again K dimly considered their neighbors, knowing that most of them loathed him by now. But they were also scared of the big, well-muscled, armed American, so they didn’t do much about it. K would sometimes catch their glares from the corner of his eye, and they amused him more than anything else. Fortunately, Sakano didn’t even seem to be aware of the neighbors’ enmity, since it would have mortified him to know that he was the cause. Especially considering the reason for their complaints. Talk about noise pollution! He thought with an internal grin as he increased the suction and brought his lover to a screaming orgasm. 

K swallowed all that Sakano had to give, letting the urgent fingers tangled in his hair push his head down a bit. When he was emptied, he lifted his head to look up Sakano’s body with satisfaction at his flushed, sweat-bedewed face. The big dark eyes were closed, and faint shudders continued to wrack his body in the aftermath. Bet he’s relaxed now, K thought wickedly. He licked at Sakano’s thigh idly, and the producer moaned softly at the feel of K’s tongue on his sensitized skin. 

“Mmm, baby, you taste so good,” he mumbled against Sakano’s skin. He rubbed his face against the producer’s hipbone, then suckled at it with his mouth. 

His lover had open dazed eyes to look at him, and he lifted his arms off the bed and opened them. “K-san,” he said, inviting his lover to come to him. The blond did just that, sliding himself up his lover’s body to position himself over Sakano. The producer rested his hands on K’s broad shoulders as the American smiled down at him. 

K dipped his head to kiss Sakano, a hot deep kiss that left them moaning into each other’s mouths and was heightened when K rubbed his groin against Sakano’s. The erotic friction helped to coax Sakano back into erection again, and the producer wrapped his long slim legs around his lover’s waist to get even more of that pleasant sensation. His slender hands began to rub down K’s broad back as their tongues tangled together voluptuously. K licked at his kiss swollen lips when he finally lifted his head again, admiring the passion glazed black eyes of the man lying under him. 

Sakano tightened his hands on K’s back, drawing him down a little so that he could set his moth against K’s shoulder. He began to suck at the skin hard, making the American groan. Small, even white teeth bit the same area, gnawing lightly at the skin. My sexy little beast, K thought muzzily as a bruise formed under Sakano’s mouth. As Sakano began to lick soothingly at that bruise with his pink tongue, he also began to rub his legs and feet against K’s skin caressingly. The blond pushed their erections together again, thrusting their cocks together until Sakano threw his head back a little and moaned loudly at the friction. 

K finally reluctantly lifted himself off of Sakano to a disappointed groan. He moved over to grab the flavored lube from the nightstand, then returned to his lover. He set the tube down on the bed spread for the moment, bending his head to lick at the small hardened nubs of Sakano’s dusky nipples, nibbling at and softly biting at them until his lover was squirming again. In retaliation, Sakano reached out and pinched one of K’s nipples between his thumb and forefinger. The American groaned as those clever fingers twisted lightly, causing a burst of slight pain but also great pleasure. 

K turned his lover over onto his knees and began to kiss his way down the back he’d just been massaging. He left a moist trail with his tongue down that flexible spine, causing Sakano to arch helplessly into his kisses. Reaching the small tight buttocks, he bit the skin even as he kneaded the globes with his big hands. Sakano’s hips began to sway a little, and K flattened his hand to spank each of the cheeks lightly. Then he spread them open, and reached down to pick up the tube of strawberry-flavored lube off the bed spread.

He squirted some of the lube onto his fingers. Using just the tips, he spread the cool, slick stuff into the tiny puckered pink ring of Sakano’s anus. He marveled once again that such a small, secretive opening could manage to take him in so easily. Almost reverently he bent his head and ran his tongue in a long, loving lash over it, beginning to lick off the lube he’d just spread on it. Sakano squealed loudly, desperately lunging backwards to get more of this intimate caress. K fluttered his tongue over the sensitive tissue until he’d worked Sakano up into a near frenzy ,then sank his tongue into his lover’s body and began to tongue fuck him strongly. He stiffened his tongue as he moved his head back and forth, and Sakano clutched the bed spread with bloodless fingers as he wailed his pleasure for everyone to hear(including the poor beleaguered neighbors).

K removed his tongue with a last lazy swipe at the twitching ring as Sakano’s arms gave way and he fell face forward on the bed with his ass still stuck in the air. A perfect position, K thought in satisfaction as he lubed up his fingers. He thrust one inside of his lover, making Sakano give a choked sound as he twisted it a bit inside of him. Hurriedly he added a second, needing to get his lover prepped so that he could get inside of him. He scissored his fingers, relishing each gasp and moan he drew out of Sakano’s throat. Recklessly he pushed in a third, moving them in and out rather harshly.

“K-saaannnn,” moaned Sakano, pushing his hips and ass back toward his lover, “Fuck me.”

There was no way that K was going to deny that request. He lubed himself up and used his hands to spread Sakano’s buttocks open. He thrust himself into his little lover with a groan of relief and pleasure, and the producer gasped loudly as the tip of K’s cock breeched him. But he pushed back to take in even more, and K seated himself fully inside of him with a long thrust. While he waited for his lover to adjust, K put his arms under Sakano’s body and lifted him. He sat back on the bed spread with Sakano on his lap, his cock still buried in the smaller man to the hilt. In this position, he could bury his face in his lover’s black hair, and the skin of his chest rested against Sakano’s back. He adored the full body contact. His arms closed around Sakano, and his fingers lifted to close over his nipples and softly pinch and rub at them as he began to move within his lover. 

Sakano let his head rest back against K’s shoulder, exposing the long line of his elegant throat as he moaned at the feel of K’s small movements within him. His hips began to sway in time with K’s thrusts, and they moved together in the world’s oldest dance. Sakano looped an arm back around K’s neck and turned his head a bit so that his lover could kiss him. His other hand settled in his lap, curling around his own erection so that he could stroke himself in time with K’s movements within him. His cries were muffled in his lover’s mouth as his body began to tighten as he moved once more towards his climax.

K whispered: “So tight, so beautiful…” against his lips as he picked up the pace of his thrusts. His thumbs stroked Sakano’s nipples, and the producer’s hand began to move faster on his cock. He was going to come, and the pleasure was so intense, coiling in his higher and higher each time that K pushed back into him. His breathless gasps were a counterpoint to K’s deep groans as they surged toward their end together. 

Finally, Sakano could take no more. He came with a scream, spurting out over his hand and the bed spread as ecstasy raced through him. He felt K’s hips go into their last unstoppable movements, and the American growled his name against his neck as he felt the warmth of K’s semen as he shot deep within Sakano’s body. They both shuddered together at the force of their orgasms, and Sakano wilted back against K’s chest as all of the energy seemed to run out of his body, leaving it a limp mass. 

K held his little lover up against him as he savored the after shocks of his powerful orgasm. He nuzzled the sweat dampened black hair, loving the smell of it. Sakano murmured something sleepily, too relaxed and sated to be more coherent. After short while, K said softly: “Why don’t you sleep, baby? Take a nice nap, and I’ll wake you up later.”

The producer mumbled something that might have been an agreement. K lifted him and set him down on the bed, then went to get a warm moist cloth to clean him up. He urged his little lover under the blankets, then stripped the soiled bed spread and went to get a clean one from the closet. He spread this over Sakano, bending down to kiss the still flushed little face tenderly. The producer was already sound asleep, his black lashes lying against his porcelain cheeks. He was just too cute when he slept. K smiled down at him as he straightened up. Then he went and took a brief shower and got dressed. Sakano didn’t wake up when he padded out of the apartment and shut the door noiselessly behind himself.

 

Sakano came awake an indeterminate amount of time later. There was something on his chest – a warm little lump that was making a very nice sound. A soothing, rumbling vibration spread out from this warmth, and he smiled in his sleep as he registered it. He heard K’s voice saying: “Come on, Sakano, wake up. I’ve got a surprise for you, baby.”

Sleepy black eyes flickered open. Sakano found himself staring into a pair of large, round china blue eyes. These eyes were set in a furry dark grey face, and a pink mouth opened to let forth a mewling cry. The producer gaped at the tiny creature crouched on his chest as he heard K chuckle above his head. “ I think I should get the camera and take a picture of your face, Sakano,” he said in amusement. “Your expression is priceless.”

“What? What is this, K-san?” Sakano squeaked.

“What does it look like?” the American replied, laughter quivering in his voice. “It’s a kitten.”

“I can see that,” Sakano said, annoyed that K was laughing at him. “But why is it on my chest?”

“Because I wanted to introduce her to you. I thought that she should get used to her new Mommy right away.”

“Mommy?” Sakano stared rather wildly at the kitten, then at K. 

The American nodded, his lips twitching. “That’s right. I suppose I should have asked you how you feel about adoption, baby, before I brought her home,” his dark blue eyes were twinkling. Seeing the puzzlement in his lover’s face, he snorted. “Owning a cat is the equivalent of having a kid, Sakano, believe me. They have a lot in common. They’re demanding, destructive, selfish, and self-absorbed. But we end up loving them anyway, God knows why.”

“Oh,” Sakano looked back at the kitten, marveling at how cute it was. Except for the darker grey mask, its fuzzy body was a light, silvery grey. Its little legs were darker grey, as well, as was the tiny fuzzy tail. It was absolutely gorgeous. Tentatively he lifted a hand from under the blankets and touched the soft silky head. The kitten promptly began to purr again, much to his wonder. He stroked the head and ran his fingers down the spine, his face a picture. K watched him intently, enjoying the sight of his lover as he discovered the joys of being a pet owner. 

“What is it called?” Sakano asked after a moment. K shrugged. “She doesn’t have a name yet. I thought that you should name her. Although I gotta warn you she’ll probably only ever answer to it when she feels like it…” 

A name. Sakano pondered that as he stroked the soft coat. He’d never had to name anything before. “Perhaps…Gin?” He said slowly aloud.

“Gin? Silver? That’s a pretty good name,” K said. He sat down on the bed spread and reached out to rub the kitten’s ears. The newly christened Gin was in ecstasy, having two people pet her at once. Her purring was loud enough that it sounded like there was a buzz saw in their bedroom.

“So you like her, baby? “K asked after a moment.

Sakano nodded. “Arigatou, K-san,” he said, giving his lover a soft look that was all the payment that he required for his thoughtful gesture. 

“You’re welcome,” K leaned down and kissed his happy lover gently, while their new ‘child’ batted playfully at her Mommy’s fingers.

 

The End


End file.
